Wishful Thinking
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: She's 16. She's in love. She comes across a very strange mirror. And it shows her deepest desire.


**Wishful Thinking**

**A/N: Written for The Mirror of Erised Challenge on HPFC. **

Lavender Brown had never been in the spotlight ever in her life. At home, her parents loved her just enough preferring her brother over her and at school she was average at everything. She wasn't extremely good looking that people turned to look at her twice. Yes, she was an average girl.

And now she was in love with Ronald Weasley. She couldn't imagine how she would express her feelings to him, but she did love him a lot! He was tall and good looking and extremely funny! But she was scared to tell him anything…scared that he would laugh it off or her worst fear-tell her that he in love with that wretched _I-know-it-all Granger_. It _hurt_ her to see them together always! Of course Harry Potter was with them half of the time too but she worried. She could sense that Ron and Hermione's relationship was _much _different than the one Hermione shared with Harry. With Harry it was more like siblings and actually best friends…but with Ron she wasn't sure. There was always awkwardness and eyes lingering on each other just a second longer.

How she wished Ron was like that with _her_! Even though she was afraid that he would reject her, she gave him hints. Tiny ones. Just as her best friend Parvati had told her. She wished Ron before he tried for Gryffindor Quidditch team, and she smiled and waved at him whenever she could. Of course he looked bewildered half of the time but that just made her heartbeat race a million times ahead. He was so cute when he was being silly!

Oh! She loved him. Yes she did. So very much.

The evening in the Gryffindor common room, she had sat down choosing a perfect chair with had a good view of him pretending to do her homework. The three of them was together by the fireplace as usual. While Harry was immersed in some book, Hermione and Ron sat talking…and laughing. It looked like _they_ were having a good time. At some point Hermione playfully punched him and he said something making her laugh harder. Why couldn't she go and spend her time in the library and let Ron be? Parvati gave her a sympathetic look when Lavender's eyes met hers.

Though reluctant, she watched them again. They seemed to have moved closer and Ron now his armed over the couch, almost over her shoulder. Hermione was showing him some spell now and he was more or less watching _her_.

Unable to take it any more, she snapped her books shut and ran out of their common room through the hole. Parvati followed her, "hey…calm down, he doesn't know." She said as soon as they got out.

"Yes he doesn't!" Lavender's eyes were brimming with tears. Parvati squeezed her hand.

"I want to be alone," Lavender mumbled. "Please." She added when Parvati looked like she was about to argue. Respecting her best friend's wish and knowing that she wanted to be alone now Parvati headed back feeling resentful toward Hermione.

Lavender entered the furthest wash room and was there for half an hour crying her eyes out. She knew Ron didn't know that she liked him but he would know soon, she thought. She was going to make sure of that. Washing her face with the cold water, she walked out.

Though she had cried as much as she had wanted to, Lavender didn't have the heart to go back to her house. Hence she walked around aimlessly thinking about Ron Weasley. Everything about him was perfect to her, their names also fit well together. Ron Weasley…Lavender Weas-

She stopped thinking, blushing deep red. Lately he was all on her mind!

Trying to distract herself, she realized that she had reached a dead end and now was standing in front of a half open door. She hadn't been in this part of the castle before, and this door certainly didn't look like any class room entrance. Feeling curious she walked in.

The room was _huge_ and had benches by the walls. It was high too! The ceiling made of glass; she stood there admiring the place for few moments until she realized that a long mirror was placed in the center of the room. Wondering what exactly this room was and what a brand new looking mirror was doing here she walked toward it.

The surface of the mirror felt cold to her fingers, she noticed it had a writing inscribed on the top. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ Being a girl and quite into looks she moved forward to see her refection, she knew her eyes would be puffed by crying.

She gasped at what she saw and turned to look back, there was nobody apart from her in the room then _why_ was she seeing herself among a group of people? Watching closely she realized that it wasn't _her _reflection staring back at her…but it was.

She was much older in the mirror looking beautiful and beside her stood an older Ron smiling up to her warmly watching her with love in his eyes. His hands were encircled around her waist. Fascinated she touched her stomach not finding his arms of course…but it felt good. She also noticed two toddlers by their feet, both of them red haired running around. A wishful smile crept on her face, and the more she looked at her _reflection_ the more she smiled.

She looked so happy! And her family looked so perfect. Ron was her first crush and love and it was just an amazing feeling. She felt more confident just by watching the picture in front of her. She was sure it was showing her future.

She just stood there staring at the mirror for very long time thinking that there _was_ hope for _them_. She knew then that Ron wouldn't say no to her now. He was meant for her. They were meant to be. Perfect for each other. This mirror just had proved it to her.

It must be true. Why else then would she be seeing such a thing?

**A/N: Hope you liked it guys! =) No hatred toward Lavender from my side, though I do ship Ron/Hermione. Isn't that's how a teenage girl reacts to her first love? **

**Well…share your thoughts. =)**


End file.
